


Dress

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's wearing a new dress to the festival and he can't stop gawking... Alphonse tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

She wore a simple white summer dress that fit her perfectly. It was cute and classy, but not overly so. The v-neck made it so that the right amount of cleavage was shown, nothing more, nothing less. There was a single white band that ran all the way around the dress with a small bow in the center, just under her bust. The delicate silk reached down just above the knee, where small frills lay. The dress made her azure eyes look brighter and the way her loose wheat blonde hair fell perfectly around her face made her look even more stunning.

"You look beautiful, Winry." Alphonse spoke first, realizing his older brother was still gawking at the young woman standing on the first few steps of the staircase.

A light shade of pink colored her cheeks at the compliment. "Thanks, Al." As she descended the steps, her eyes met Edward's surprised golden ones, but she quickly turned away. "We can get going as soon as I get my bag from the workshop, Al," she said, sending both brothers a smile as she walked past them.

The eldest Elric felt himself blush. He had stood there, gawking at her like an idiot, and not said a word. Not even a compliment. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath as he stuffed his fists in his pockets and started for the living room, hoping to find something interesting to read. Something to clear his mind.

Al noticed his brother's frustrated gaze and decided to follow. "You should come to the Sheep Festival too, Brother. It'll be fun, you'll see."

"Sorry, Al, but you know I don't like that kind of stuff. Both of you just go and enjoy yourselves, especially you, now that you have your body back." Ed pointed at him from his place in the couch.

"Your arm is restored too and it wasn't an easy feat. You should come with us and have a good time too, you deserve it," the younger brother said, trying to convince him.

Ed shook his head, "Nah, I'll be fine right here."

Disappointed at his brother's refusal, Al made one last attempt at convincing him. "Alright, suit yourself, Brother," he said, turning his gaze to the workshop with a smile. "Winry does look very beautiful today, right, Ed?"

"Uh, yeah, very very beautiful," he murmured quickly, the frustrated look back on his face along with small hints of red.

"Hmmm. I bet all of Resembool's guys will be after her," Al mused, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Ah, well, I guess it's a good thing she's single, right?"

Ed immediately turned to give his younger brother a death glare. His jealousy and fury completely obvious. "Hell no," he whispered in a low and cold voice. "I'm coming with you," he warned as he ran past Alphonse and up the steps to change.

Alphonse merely smiled at his accomplishment.


End file.
